


This is a sin

by Fandomanon



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wentzcest on tumblr was talking about and getting anons about Bewentzed!Pete with SP!Patrick in his Devil costume and I decided to write it, so here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a sin

Patrick’s just gotten off stage, and into his dressing room–he hasn’t even gotten the chance to take off the horns, before he feels arms wrap around his waist.

There’s no one there though–he stills, and looks in the mirror, and that’s when Pete appears, laughing quietly in his ear.

Patrick huffs and relaxes, leaning back into his hold. “Hey, you. Enjoy the show?”

“I always do, Trick. I do have a problem though.”

He presses a kiss to Patrick’s neck, and Patrick lolls his head back onto his shoulder. “Oh? What’s your problem?”

Pete hums against his neck, and then bites, making Patrick arch up and moan. “The problem,” he says, “is that, as pretty as you make me look, maybe you need a lesson on what satanic really looks like.”

Before he can even blink, Patrick finds himself lying back on a familiar bed, still wearing the fucking devil horns.

Pete’s watching him, still wearing his jeans, but his shirt’s gone missing, and when he sees Patrick looking he smirks, before crawling up the bed and yanking Patrick into a kiss.

Patrick kisses him back just as eagerly, not quite willing to submit, and Pete bites his bottom lip, so Patrick will moan, and he can deepen the kiss, even as he unbuttons Patrick’s shirt and shoves it, along with Patrick’s jacket, off of him, and onto the floor.

Pete breaks away to look at him, eyes roaming his face, his chest, and then down to where he’s hard in his pants, and Pete grins at him, a bit darkly, before kissing his way down Patrick’s chest, pausing to lavish attention on his nipples–licking one sweetly, while he pinches the other, making Patrick arch up at the semi-sweet pain, fisting his hands in Pete’s hair.

When Pete gets down to Patrick’s waistband, Patrick finds himself blushing even harder, even as Pete undoes the button, then the zipper. That’s when Pete pauses, and Patrick laughs, dropping his head back against the headboard.

“Finally made the devil speechless, huh? Guess I’m more satanic than you realized.”

Pete growls, and Patrick can feel the vibrations from it in his bones, even as Pete pins Patrick’s hips to the bed and licks at the black silk of the panties.

“You may’ve shocked me, but I’ve got more than a few tricks up my sleeve, babe,” Pete says, face still close to Patrick’s dick, and he tries to move his hips closer, but Pete’s got him pinned down well.

Pete smirks at him, and mouths at the material again, and Patrick bites his lip to stifle a whimper. “You gonna hurry up, or are you just gonna be a tease?” Patrick says, already fed up.

“You can’t tempt the devil, Trick, and you sure as hell can’t boss him around. But seeing as you asked so nicely–” and Pete flips him over, tugging his hips up so he’s on his knees.

Patrick rolls his eyes, and gropes up to take the devil horns off, because they’re all cockeyed and getting in his eyes, when Pete stops him, spanks Patrick just once so Patrick will look back at him. “Nuh uh, the horns stay on, or I’m stopping.”

Patrick bares his teeth at Pete, before dropping his head onto the pillows, and Pete narrows his eyes for a moment before he’s back to smiling, tracing his finger over the cleft of Patrick’s ass through the panties, and pressing in to get Patrick to twitch his hips back before he moves away again.

“Hurry up, dammit, or I’m shoving you off and doing this myself.”

Pete shoves the back of the panties down, so they’re still covering Patrick’s dick but he can see his ass, and digs his nails in to hear Patrick hiss.

“You’re not in charge here, so I suggest you just relax and enjoy the ride,” Pete says, before he spreads Patrick open and licks him, just the once.

Patrick whines, which turns into a mewl when Pete bites his thigh, before Pete moves back up to lick into him, broad strokes of his tongue making Patrick tremble, trying to press back into Pete’s hands.

After a moment Pete takes one of his hands away, to grab the lube and pop the cap, covering his fingers liberally. When he pulls back Patrick growls, but before he can complain Pete’s easing a finger into him, crooking it so he can rub right against Patrick’s prostate.

Patrick shoves back onto it, and uses one hand to prop himself up as his free hand moves to rub himself through the panties.

Pete notices right away, of course, and pins Patrick’s hand behind his back, leaning over him to whisper roughly into Patrick’s ear. “Ah ah, I didn’t say you could do that. Now, are you gonna be good, or am I going to have to tie you down?”

Whatever Patrick’s going to say dissolves into a moan when Pete moves his finger again, and Patrick shakes his head, “mm-I’ll be good, just do that again goddammit.”

“You should know better than to tell me what to do, Trick,” Pete says, but he lets go of Patrick’s arm, adds another finger, but he doesn’t brush against Patrick’s prostate again, not until Patrick groans lowly, raises his head so he can look back at Pete.

“C'mon, Pete, hurry, please.” And then, because he knows what Pete likes, he looks at Pete through his lashes and bites his lip, moans prettily again.

Pete curses, loses control just long enough to rub Patrick’s prostate firmly, and Patrick moans again, fucking himself on Pete’s fingers.

Pete can tell Patrick’s smug about it, so he adds a third finger, and doesn’t even tease, just goes straight into it to make Patrick lose it.

Patrick’s loud about his approval, moves his hips back into it, so he’s fucking himself on Pete’s fingers, which is when Pete pulls them out, undoes his jeans and shoves them down just enough to free his cock, and he shoves down at the small of Patrick’s back to get a better angle before he lines himself up and presses in, tortuously slowly.

He won’t even let Patrick move back now, and he’s controlling the pace easily, which makes Patrick glare back at him. His mascara’s smudged and the horns are crooked again, but he’s still hot as fuck, and Pete tugs on his hair, pulls him up so he can lick his way into Patrick’s parted mouth, kiss him messily.

It’s /good/, feeling Patrick tense around him, and he speeds up the pace just a tad, enough so that Patrick will bite his lip, pant into his mouth.

“Pete, c'mon, go faster–please, c'mon Pete.”

“Well, all you had to say was please,” Pete says, and he fucks Patrick harder, angled so he can hit Patrick’s prostate, and when Patrick moans, low and long, he moves his hand down Patrick’s body to tug the panties down to wrap his hand around Patrick’s cock.

Patrick whines and drops his head back onto Pete’s shoulder, sucks his bottom lip into his mouth before looking up at Pete again, looking like a debauched angel. Pete can’t help himself, and his hips stutter as he gets close, especially when Patrick moans out, “want you to come, please Pete.”

Pete curses, pulls out of Patrick and turns him over, before jerking himself over Patrick, whose watching him eagerly, stroking his own cock.

When Patrick’s eyes flutter, and his mouth drops open in a silent moan, Pete comes, all over his chest, and Patrick bites his lip hard, drops his head back onto the pillows and comes as well.

It takes them a few minutes to catch their breaths, and Patrick takes the horns off, dropping them onto the bed next to him.

“Well,” Pete said, sounding self-satisfied, “did I show you satanic or what?”

Patrick shoved him, and grimaced at the feel of the come on his chest. “Yeah, sure. But still, pretty sure I still count as borderline satanic, especially after that.”

Pete conceded with a shrug, before leaning down to kiss Patrick sweetly, a sharp contrast with the earlier kisses.

“Well, as fun as this has been, I should send you back before someone starts wondering where you are.”

Patrick pouts, and pulls Pete into a deeper kiss, before they part. “Fine, but you better come to another show–and you better not send me off naked–”

Pete winked at him, and the world dissolved around them. When Patrick blinked, he found himself lying on the couch in the dressing room, fully dressed. The only sign that the interaction had taken place was the missing horns, and the hickey peeking out from under his collar.

**Author's Note:**

> I make no claims towards owning Bewentzed!Pete and I apologize if anyone is offended by this content.


End file.
